1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a set of piston compressors for use in a refrigeration system and to a method for oil compensation in a set of piston compressors.
2. Background Information
Refrigerating circuits often comprise a set of compressors which may be located in a separate machine room. The individual compressors are selectively switched on and off in order to match the actual need for cooling capacity. However, a compressor running continuously for a long period of time may run out of oil needed for lubrication, resulting in damage of the compressor. Thus, conventionally sets of compressors are switched off completely in certain intervals to allow for oil compensation. This results in a discontinuity of the output of the set of compressors over time compromising the performance of the refrigerating circuit.
Accordingly it would be beneficial to provide an improved set of piston compressors which ensures an adequate lubrication and at the same time a constant output.